Zetsu's Secret
by Sabaku no Dei-chan
Summary: Deidara bingung ama Zetsu kenapa dia bisa mandi, kan enggak punya tangan! Apa lagi masak ! Pake apaya?.Maap buat penggemarnya Zetsu and Pein yuph!


**Title: Zetsu's Secret**

**Author: Sabaku no Dei-chan**

**Main Characters: Deidara & Zetsu**

* * *

Disclaimer: Tokoh ini punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi Deidara jadi pacar saya.

A/n: Hya....ni fic pertama saya lohh?? Maaf kalo kurang bagus dan berkenan dihati para pembaca.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Suatu pagi dikediaman Akatsuki.....

Tobi sedang berjalan-jalan di rumah bersama anggota Akatsuki yang djadikan markas. Ketika melewati kamar mandi umum, yang biasa dipakai anggota Akatsuki. Ia melihat Deidara sedang membungkuk didepan kamar mandi. Karena penasaran, Tobi menghampiri Deidara.

"Hallo Dei-senpai! sedang apa disini?" Tanya Tobi.

"Sssttt...jangan berisik un!?!?" Kata Deidara.

"Emangnya ada apa sih Dei-senpai??" Tobi ikut membungkuk karena penasaran dan ikut ngintip.

"Bisa gak sih lo diem un!!!" Kata Deidara sewot. Tiba-tiba Tobi berteriak-teriak gak jelas dan membuat Deidara tambah sewot. (Padahal cuma untuk menarik perhatian Deidara-senpai).

"Ada apa lagi sihh?!? Bisanya ganggu orang aja un." Kata Deidara sweatdrop.

"Itu senpai...itu!!!" Tunjuk Tobi ketakutan,sambil menunjuk sesuatu(??). Seketika itu juga Deidara memandang dan menghampiri apa yang ditunjuk Tobi dan menghampirinya. Lalu Tobi malah ketawa enggak jelas.

"Ha..ha..ha..., Senpai ketipu" Kata Tobi.

"Apanya yang lucu un!!!" Omel Deidara sewot.

"Cihuyy...Tobi menang" Kata Tobi sambil mengintip seseorang yangada didalam kamar mandi dan.....,Tobi mendengar sesuatu didalam sana lalu berbicara pada Deidara "Senpai emangnya didalem tuh siapa sih??" Tanya Tobi

"Zetsu,,emangnya kenapa un??" Jawab Deidara

"Senpai ngapain ngintipin orang? Kan itu dosa,ntar dikutuk sama Dewa Jashin loh??" Kata Tobi (Tobi digaplok ama Hidan).

"Gue cuma pengen tau aja gimana caranya si Zetsu mandi,kan dia enggak punya tangan un." Deidara menjelaskan.

"Ooo..kirain Dei-senpai mesum..."kata Tobi lagi.

"Enak aja,gue ini orang baek-baek tau un." Gerutu Deidara.

"Oiya senpai,kalo kata Tobi nih didalem tuh mereka lagi berenang" kata Tobi.

"Kok berenang un???" Tanya Deidara bingung.

"Iya, kan Zetsu-senpai enggak punya tangan." Kata Tobi memjelaskan lagi

"Oooo" Deidara hanya ber Ooo ria.

Setelah satu jam mereka menunggu, akhirnya yang didalam keluar juga. Ketika pintu dibuka mereka mendapati ke dua temannya itu sedang berjongkok.

"Lho..kalian lagi apa??" Tanya Zetsu. Deidara dan Tobi udah panas dingin,bingung pengen ngomong apa buat ngejelasinnya.

"Kalian lagi ngapain??" Tanya Zetsu lagi.

"Senpai, Tobi lagi nyari sesuatu punya Dei-senpai" Kata Tobi menjelaskan.

"Lho bukannya" Belum sempat Deidara meneruskan kata-katanya,udah dipotong ama Tobi.

"Iya, tadi kita nyari tanah liat, buat bikin seni lagi, iyakan Dei-senpai??" Kata Tobi melirik Deidara.

"I...iya kita udah nyari muter-muter enggak ketemu-ketemu juga un" Kata Deidara ikut-ikutan bo'ong.

"Oooo, kirain kalian ngintip tadi waktu gue lagi mandi." Kata Zetsu lagi.

"I...wow,siapa lagi yang mau ngintipin lo,enggak level" Kilah Deidara.

"Ya sudah senpai,kita pengen cari lagi, yuk Dei-senpai" Ajak Tobi, mereka semua pada bubar -bubar jalan-

x x x x x x

_Di tempat Kakuzu...._

Kakuzu sedang duduk dipinggir kolam ketika Sasori menghampirinya.

"Ngapain kau di sini?" Tanya Sasori.

"Sebel...1000x Kisame kurang ajar,seenaknya ngatain orang dasar Hiu Jelek!!" Kakuzu langsung marah-marah.

"Kau sendiri ngatain si Kisame" Ujar Sasori.

"Biarin, lagian dia duluan yang cari gara-gara dengan ku" Kilah Kakuzu pada Sasori.

"Terserah apa kata kau sajalah" Kata Sasori sambil berlalu.

"Eh,tunggu dulu Sas,kau mau kemana??" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Gue mau ketempatnya Pein,mau ikut??" Ajak Sasori.

"Boleh tapi emangnya mau ngapain??" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Mau numpang makan!" Kata Sasori to the point.

"Dasar enggak modal,enggak mau rugi!!" Kata Kakuzu.

"Sebenarnya yang enggak mau rugi ntuh siapa siee??" Ejek Sasori kepada temannya sambil berjalan melewati Kakuzu dan menuju rumah Pein. Karena dah waktunya makan siang.

"Assalamu'alaikum..." Ucapku setelah tiba didepan pintu rumah Pein. Tak lama kemudian Pein membuka pintu rumah dan kaget sekaligus senang melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ada apa??" Tanya Pein.

"Kita mau numpang makan,boleh ya??" Kata Sasori to the point.

"Makan?? Makan apa??" Tanya Pein.

"Ya makan yang buat kita kenyang" Kata Sasori menjelaskan kepada Pein.

"Boleh aja..." Omongan Pein terpotong.

"Asyik,makan gratis" Kata Kakuzu sambil masuk ke dalam rumah Pein.

"Eh tunggu dulu, enak aja makan gratis , emangnya ini rumah nenek moyang lo" Kata Pein marah.

"Tapikan katanya tadi boleh" Kata Kakuzu membela diri.

"Tapi ada syaratnya" Kata Pein.

"Masa makan aja pake ada syarat-syaratan segala" Gerutu Sasori.

"Iya nih, kan lo punya banyak makanan,j angan pelit dong sama temen sendiri" Omel Kakuzu.

"Ya itu sih terserah lo pada, gue enggak maksa kok" Kata Pein membela diri.

"Iya deh, emang apa syaratnya??!" Tanya Sasori males.

"Gampang aja, kalian harus bantuin gue beres-beres rumah" Kata Pein menjelaskan syaratnya.

"Itu sih gampang." Kata Kakuzu.

"Kalo gitu kita mulai aja ya, gue udah laper nih" Kata Sasori.

"OK deal" Kata Pein -sang leader-

"Ok, kalo gitu kita mulai darimana??" Tanya Sasori.

"Kita mulai dari dapur" Kata Kakuzu.

"Eh tunggu, lo pasti mau ngambil makanan??" Tuduh Pein pada Kakuzu.

"Enggak, kata siapa??" Kilah Kakuzu.

" Mata lo yang bilang begitu" Jawab Pein.

"Udah-udah, berantem mulu sih!!! Kapan selesainya nih kerjaan" Kata Sasori menengahi.

"Ya udah, kita mulai dari kamar" Kata Pein.

"Kamar siapa yang mau kita bersihin??" Kata Kakuzu yang udah enggak sabar.

"Kamar gue!!" Kata Pein girang (???).

Setelah mereka begitu lama berdebat akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membersihkan kamar Pein terlebih dahulu. Begitu pintu dibuka, Sasori dan Kakuzu terbelalak karena kaget.

_'Ternyata kamar Pein lebih kotor dan berantakan dari pada kamar gue' Pikir Kakuzu._

"Ayo kita mulai kerja baktinya" Perintah Pein.

"I...wow Pein, lo naro _CD _lo dimana-mana!!. Entar kalo Konan liat gimana??" Tanya Sasori lebay.

"..........."

"Woii, jangan bengong!" Kata Kakuzu.

"Yaudah kita beresin aja, sebelum Konan kesini" Kata Pein.

"OK Boss" Kata Sasori.

_Dua jam kemudian............._

"Aduh pinggang gue encok nih..." Gerutu Sasori.

"Iya nIh gue capek banget" Timpal Kakuzu.

"Emang lo doang yang capek! Gue juga tau!!" Bela Pein.

"Yee...itu sih salah lo, kenapa kamar lo kaya gudang" Kakuzu membela dirinya dan enggak mau kalah ama Pein.

"Kalo gitu mana makanan kita, dah laper nih" Pinta Sasori.

"Tapi kan kerjaannya belum selesai, entar aja ya makannya??" Bujuk Pein pada kedua sobatnya itu.

"Enggak ada tapi-tapian" Kata Kakuzu.

"Klo gitu kita ke meja makan aja deh" Kata Pein dengan lemasnya menuju ke meja makan diikuti kedua temannya itu.

_Sesampainya di meja makan......_

"Ya amplop, makanannya banyak banget" Kata Sasori.

'Iya, sanggup gak ya gue makan semuanya' Pikir Kakuzu.

"Ini semua buat anggota Akatsuki" Timpal Pein.

"Oooo....." Kata Kakuzu dan Sasori berbarengan.

"Oiya..kata Itachi kan, kalokita ngomongnya bareng kita bisa mjnta satu permintaan. Terus milih Flip/Flop, kalo ngomongnya sama berarti do'a kita enggak terkabul" Kata Sasori Panjang x Lebar = Luas.

"Iya kalo gitu kita coba yuk" Kata Kakuzu kepada Sasori.

"Boleh" Kata Kakuzu menimpali.

-

**To Be Continue.......**

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

A/n: Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter pertama ini, uhh cuapeknya ^_^

Penasarankan......

Bagaimana terusannya, kalo gitu semoga kalian suka fic ini. Selamat membaca.

**Review:** R & R...

Ini fic pertama saya, mohon dukungannya mudah-mudahan ini bukan fic terakhir saya.

Jangan lupa Review yup!!

* * *


End file.
